


Ace In the Hole

by Magnetism_bind



Category: L.A. Confidential (1997)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Initiation, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed Exley gets initiated into the police force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace In the Hole

The cop leads Exley down the dark hallway into the back room. There’s a handful of guys already there waiting. Men he doesn’t trust, men he doesn’t particularly want to work with, but he’s in no position to do anything about that yet. Someday, if he works hard enough, maybe he can clean this force up. But he’s not there yet.

The bare light bulb swings overhead. This is a ritual, and normally Exley wouldn’t play by the ordained rules, but for every rule you break, there’s some you have to accept as well. This is a minor one to reach where he wants to go.

One of the cops drops seven cards in a hat. The man who draws the ace gets his mouth. 

Exley sweats as he waits, damp patches spreading across the armpits of his shirt under his jacket. This is the first time he’s ever done this. Which one will it be? The thought is repulsive as he considers each man in the room. Christ, how can he even think of doing this?

But every last one of these men has stood in his shoes, and moved on, taking their rightful place in the force. And if they can do it, then he most certainly can as well.

Exley squares his shoulders and waits as each man sticks his hand into the hat, pulling out a card.

But when it’s Bud White that holds up the winning card, his heart sinks. Could it have been anybody worse? White is a thug, an ape of a man, designed to smash and break. Sure he gets results, but are those really the kind of results the police department wants to be known for? 

Bud holds the ace for a minute, and then shoves it in his trouser pocket. He takes a long, slow sip of his beer as he studies Exley over the bottle. His suit jacket is off and his shirt collar is wilted from sweat. 

“Go on, kid.” One of the men, Exley can’t even remember his name right now, bumps his shoulder encouragingly. 

Exley swallows, his tongue dry in his mouth and steps forward. Bud takes another swallow of beer and hands the bottle to another man. He sets to, unzipping his pants as Exley stops in front of him. 

“Well?” The word’s just short of a taunt. 

Exley kneels slowly. 

Bud shoves his boxers down just enough to get his dick out. It stares Exley dead in the eye, fucking obscene. It’s a good size, and Exley figures this is why Bud’s ego is so unflappable. 

He glances up and absurdly he’s annoyed at the sight he’s presented with. Bud’s reached for his beer again, swigging it down, like there isn’t a guy about to suck his dick, like this kind of thing happens all the fucking time, no big deal. 

If Exley resolves then and there to make Bud White fucking feel it, then, well, he’s only human after all.

He wraps a hand around Bud’s dick, tight at the base, and leans in. The head slips between his lips and he inhales softly, adjusting his throat as Bud’s cock nudges a little further.

Exley tightens his grip, pulling back. He’s the one in charge here so he takes his time. Exley tongues at the slit; Bud’s cock swells in his hand as there’s a little grunt above his head. 

He looks up. Bud’s flushed now, sweating slightly, the beer forgotten in his hand as he stares down at Exley with surprised, wary eyes.

Exley merely continues, wrapping his tongue around Bud’s dick, drawing it back in his mouth. He repeats this until Bud makes another sound, this one low and needy in his throat. Exley can feel the first bead of pre-come seeping down his throat. He pulls off again and this time Bud’s hand lands on his shoulder, digging into his shirt. 

“Stop fucking teasing.”

Dimly Exley’s aware of the other cops watching this. He knows they’re not alone, but it’s only the two of them that matter. Bud’s tight-lipped declaration, his cock so desperate to come, that's what counts. Exley lets go of his cock to cup his balls and Bud’s mouth drops open, uttering a breathy shaky stutter of a sentence that might be, “Don’t you _dare_.” 

Exley can’t really tell. He sucks at Bud’s balls lewdly, feeling the man shake under his mouth. He wonders if Bud’s ever been with a guy. It’s not hard to imagine in this moment. Exley pictures it easily, Bud pressed up against the wall, legs spread wide, probably giving as good as he gets. He returns to Bud’s dick, licking the pre-come from tip before easing it down his throat once more. This time he takes everything Bud has to offer until the man’s cock is limp as an old rag.

Exley sits back on his heels. Bud doesn’t move for an instant, and then he stuffs himself back into his boxers, pulling his pants back up hurriedly like that will erase what just happened.

Exley gets to his feet and reaches in his pocket for a handkerchief. He wipes his mouth, as Bud raises the bottle to his lips. Their eyes meet for a second. It’s Bud who looks away first.

The cops pat him on the back in a congenial fashion. He passed their little test, the ritual’s taken place. Tomorrow when he comes into work he’ll be one of them. 

* * *

He can't say he's surprised when Bud catches up with him in the parking lot.

“You think you’re hot stuff, don’t you, pulling that shit back there.”

Exley shrugs. “Not particularly.” He’d simply wanted to retain a margin of control, but he’s not going to bother explaining that to Bud White.

“Bet you don’t think I did that, did you? I did it.” Bud moves in close, the bulk of his menace causing Exley to take a step back. “We all did, and let me tell you, you’re not the only one who can make a man sweat.” His mouth is a hairsbreadth away from Exley’s ear. If Exley turns his head, he’d collide with his mouth. 

Bud pulls the ace out of his pants and holds it up. “And later tonight, I’m gonna jerk myself off thinking about you on your knees, taking my dick like the good little boy you are underneath that fancy suit.” He stuffs the ace into Exley’s back pocket, almost, but not quite squeezing his ass as he does. 

“See you around, hot shot.” Bud saunters off, hands in his pockets.

Exley’s fingers close around the ace. He glances at it, the ace of hearts. _The ace of clubs would be more suited to Bud White_ , Exley thinks. He’ll throw it away later. For now he sticks it in his jacket pocket, gets in his car and drives home.


End file.
